Rebel, Rebel: A Year of New Experinces
by DarkPyroNeko
Summary: Rikkaidai has a good male tennis team and an okay female team. But things start to change when a not so normal group of students enter Rikkai. Will it be for the better or will things get worse?
1. Prologue

**Just the beginning of something that is running through my head.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything associated with Prince of Tennis. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Everything appeared to be normal in the school yard of Rikkai University affiliated Middle School. Well as normal as normal is to Rikkaidai. Students were hanging out in the court yard talking to their friends that they hadn't seen during the summer. The new students stared in awe at their new school. But at the same time a feeling that something big was going to happen this year hung in the air over the school. The older students ignored this slight detail because to them it was normal. The new students tried to ignore it but some had a worried look on their faces and others couldn't hold in their excitement. And others didn't seem to be affected by the school. Among those students was a short girl.

She stood at about four foot eight give or take an inch. Her silver streaked midnight black hair was pulled into a ponytail that fell in loose curls down to her waist. Two silver pieces of hair framed her face. Her emerald green eyes were scanning the white schedule that she held in her hand. She was wearing the normal Rikkai green skirt. Her green blazer was unbuttoned and revealed her white button up blouse along with her stripped tie. She had on a pair of knee-high black stockings and a pair of loafers. Around her neck was a black and red chocker that had a dangling cross charm on it. Over all she looked like a normal middle school student.

The bell rung and the students made their way to their designated classrooms. A new school year had begun.

The short girl made her way through the hallway. She was surrounded by tall and short people alike. Above the doors she passed hung signs. Her eyes scanned the signs looking for her classroom, which happened to be 1-1. She passed classroom 1-3 than 1-2 and finally she reached 1-1. She paused at the door and took a few calming breaths. She opened the door and took the first steps into an unknown world. If only she knew what awaited her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. New Friends?

**Chapter One is up. Yay! Hope you enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis or anything associated with Prince of Tennis. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: New Friends?<strong>

A girl walked through the door of classroom 1-1. Not many people were in the classroom as she walked to the back of the class. The only other people in the classroom were three girls who looked a lot alike. They too were in the back of the classroom.

The first one that approached the girl was about five foot three. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and her bangs were swept to the left covering one of her dark chocolate brown eyes. She, like everyone else in the school, was wearing the Rikkai green uniform.

"Hey my name is Yamato Meada and this is my twin sister Mayumi." Meada said as she pointed to herself and then at the girl to her left that had come up to them. Mayumi had the same dark brown hair as her sister except that it was pulled back into a loose ponytail that just brushed her shoulders. Her bangs were swept to the right covering one of her mocha colored eyes.

Mayumi waved hey as her sister started to talk again "…and the other girl is our twin sister Minami."

Meada this time pointed to the girl on the right. She like her sisters had dark brown hair. Her hair hung loose while her bangs were pinned behind her ears with red flower bobby pins. In her hand was a small silver camera.

"Nice hair" she replied as she snapped a picture of the girl.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Mayumi9 asked as she pulled out the chair that was just in front of the girl.

"No, I don't mind…by the way my name is Akatsuki Kairi." The girl stated in a quiet voice but at the same time it demanded people to listen to what she had to say.

"Well than Kai, mind if I call you that?" Minami asked as she sat down next to Kairi putting her camera on the desk. Kairi shook her head while replying "No I don't mind"

"Good than Kai, you are my new model." Minami replied turning to Kairi smiling as her sisters turned around to look at the two girls behind them.

"Nami, you can't force…" Meada started "…people to be your model" Mayumi finished. Both girls had a look of pure boredom as they finished talking. Which only made the two younger girls bust out laughing causing the rest of the students that had finally made their way to the classroom to look at them strangely before turning back to their own conversations,

"Well that's only if she doesn't mind" Minami stated as she looked at Kairi with the saddest set of puppy dog eyes that she could muster.

"I don't mind" she replied waving the question off with her hand like it was nothing but the small smile on her face did not go unnoticed by the triplets. "Besides it could be interesting."

At that statement all four girls started laughing. Once the laughter died down the girls eased into a nice conversation for the next few minutes as the last of the students entered class but soon ended as the teacher entered the room and class began.

Before the girls knew it lunchtime had come.

"Hey Kai, Want to join us for lunch?" Minami and Mayumi stated together causing the younger girl to giggle a little.

"Sure, but does that happen often?"

"Sometimes, but it's normally me and Yumi that talk in sync." Meada stated as she finished packing up her things and turning her attention to the two younger girls.

"But what really is funny is when we all talk in sync." Mayumi mumbled as she stretched before joining the other three girls at the front of the classroom.

"You'll get used to it eventually if you hang out with us enough" Minami stated as she snapped a picture of Kairi stretching.

"So are we going to lunch or not" Meada and Mayumi asked and received an answer of all their stomachs growling.

"Yeah, Let's Go!" Minami yelled as she stood in her "Superhero" pose with one hand on her hip and the other raised in the air pointing at nothing in particular causing the other three to bust out laughing once more before they headed to lunch.

"So what club are you joining Kai?" Minami asked as she found an empty table for the quartet to eat at. She sat her tray down along with the rest of the quartet while she listened to the soft spoken girls answer.

"I'm not quite sure. What are you going to join?" Kairi stated as she started to eat her food.

"Tennis Club" Mayumi stated, after she finished swallowing her food.

"So all of you play tennis?"

"Yeah all four of us play." Meada said as she poked what appeared to be a piece of meat.

"Yeah, us and our older sister Mei" Minami answered while she sniffed the food on her fork before shrugging and eating it.

"You all play tennis"

"Yeah me and Yumi are doubles players. It's all we play. Nami plays singles along with Mei."

"Do you play Kai?"

"I used to but I haven't played in a while. It might be fun to start playing again."

"Then you should join too. It would be fun if all four of us join. Right Meada, Yumi?"

"Besides there is always a chance you could see the boys team and I heard there were some hot guys on the team" Mayumi stated with hearts in her eyes before she went off into daydream land.

"Just ignore her" Meada stated as she slapped the other girl in the back of her head bringing her back to reality. "She's a little boy crazy."

"A little?" Kairi asked in surprise while raising her right eyebrow up.

"Yeah, you haven't met any of the fan girls slash boys yet. Once you see them you will understand." The three girls shuddered at the thought of facing rabid fan clubs.

The bell rang bringing the girls back to reality that they still had more classes left. The girls grudgingly put up their trays before heading back to their classroom. They were immersed in conversation but that did not stop Kairi from seeing a somewhat familiar black haired person that was abnormally tall for his age. He reminded her of someone that she knew, but could not put her finger on it. Shrugging she waved the feeling off before heading into her class to finish off the day.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Or as smoothly as a day could go at Rikkaidai after all it is Rikkai.

The quartet chatted about different things as they made their way to the girls changing room. The triplets changed into a pair of shorts and a loose tank top while Kairi changed into a tennis skirt with a pair of shorts underneath and a loose tank top. Grabbing their rackets the triplets started to head towards the door.

"Wait! Do any of you have an extra racket I can borrow for the day?" Kairi asked as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I wasn't planning on joining so I didn't bring them today."

"Sure you can borrow one of mine." Minami stated as she bounced over to her bag and pulled out a bright pink racket for the other girl to use.

"Here you go."

Kairi took the racket with a faint look of complete horror one her face that went unnoticed by the triplets. She sighed before heading off to the courts after her new found friends making a mental note to get her brother to send her rackets to her after practice. Along the way she saw the somewhat familiar person that she had saw before but this time he was wearing a black cap. 'Hmm. He seems familiar I wonder if I know him' she thought as she walked on to the court and lined up with her friends and the rest of the tennis club.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please review all advice is welcomed. =^.^=<strong>


End file.
